percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald Garcia: The Arrows of Power
Emerald Garcia: The Arrows of Power '''is the first story in the Emerald Garcia series. Made by CryshaHera. Owned by CryshaHera. '''DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's things: Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter or any characters, places. Available Chapters 1: My way to Camp Jupiter 2: "Am I a new recruit, or an enemy to kill?" 3: "Welcome to the First Cohort!" 4: War Games..... Narrator/Characters Emerald Garcia - Narrator and main character- daughter of Apollo (Roman) and descendant of Bellona Jade Favia- Main character- daughter of Mars Ruby Atienza- Main character- daughter of Venus Zelinda Snow- Minor character- daughter of Neptune Heather Hamilton- Minor character- daughter of Bacchus and twin sister of Beatrice Hamilton Beatrice Hamilton- Minor character- daughter of Bacchus and twin sister of Heather Hamilton Jake Talja (j sounds like h)- Minor character- son of Vulcan Bettina Lopez- Minor Character- daughter of Pluto Alexander Price- Minor Character- son of Invidia Zoey Philipps- Minor charcter- daughter of Nike and descendant of Invidia and gods and monsters and other peeps........ The Story 1: My way to Camp Jupiter "Why won't you leave me alone, you ugly man-bull creature!" I shouted while fighting the Minotaur. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I cried. I stabbed the bull by using a Imperial Gold gladius. The gladius was a gift from my mother, who was a descendant of Bellona. After I stabbed the Minotaur, it became into thin air. "Finally! Now I must hurry to camp." I said. I went through traffics, roads and cars. "Yes, I'm already near Caldecott Tunnel. Just a few more steps." I said tired and drowsy. I've been through hellhounds, the Minotaur, any monster you can think of. "Emerald! Show yourself, or we'll tear you to pieces!" A fury shouted. "FU- FU- FURIES! I MEAN THE KINDLY ONES!" I screamed. I ran towards the cars to the Caldecott Tunnel. A fury lunged me and said hissing, "Dear, we will not let you enter that tunnel. You better ssssurender now because you'll just be our dinner. Yum!" "I won't taste good you know." I said sarcastically and sliced the fury's head. "You're only ONE dear, we are TWO!" one of the furies said. The fury tried to attack me but I was too fast to get her arrow and shot it one of the fury's talons. "Oh great." I said sarcastically. Then I ran through the tunnel nobody's taking. "This is not a maintenance tunnel. This is the entrance to camp." The girl soldier said. "I KNOW! LET ME IN! LUPA SENT ME HERE! I AM A DEMIGOD! I'VE BEEN CHASEN BY TWO FURIES!" I shouted. "Yep, she's a demigod. Go in. Yuna, go with her to camp, she's wounded." The other soldier said. "How about you, Jade?" Yuna asked. "I'll take care of them!' Jade said. Then Jade stretched for her Imperial Gold Spear. Jade threw the spear to one of the furies, it hitted that fury's chest and that fury vaporized. The she reached out for a sword- bumerang and threw it to the last fury and it sliced the head and the fury vaporized. Of course the bumerang returned to her again, she caught it, in the right angle. She picked her spear and said, "See, Yuna, I can handle it." Jade said, "Okay, you win, com'on!" They ran to the Little Tiber River. "OMG! We have to swim there?" Yuna said shaking. "Yes!" Jade and I said at the same time. The two of us stared at each other. Then we grabbed Yuna, then dived into the water. Me and Jade was fast swimmers, so they got to the other end quickly. "I AM WET!" Yuna screamed. Jade and I ignored her and walked away. "Com' on let's go to Zelinda." Jade said. "Who is Zelinda?" I asked. "Zelinda is the praetor of the camp." Jade answered. 2: "Am I a new recruit, or an enemy to kill?" "Oh." I swallowed. Jade shooked her head and said, "Don't worry she's kind, kind of." They stopped walking and I asked "Kind of?" "Forget it! Just come with me." Jade answered. "Ok? Jade, who's you're godly parent?" I asked awkwardly. Jade removed her helmet, and revealed her long black hair and intense red eyes. Jade answered, rubbing her helmet, "Mars, god of war." I could just think of one thing, "I better shut up before Jade punch me in the face and I lay flat on the ground. I am really feeling awkward, nervous and scared this time. "How old are you? I am 15, in case you ask me again." Jade asked. I answered "13. I'm 13." Jade just nodded. Then we saw something- no, someone- at the mist. Jade said, loudly, "Zelinda is that you?" "It's me alright." Zelinda said. Zelinda has dark hair and sea green. I said, "Uh... hi. I am Emerald Garcia, daughter of Apollo, descendant of Bellona." Zelinda smiled and said, "I am Zelinda Snow, daughter of Neptune." We pause for a minute then Zelinda cleared her throat and said, "Jade, send her to Principia. And leave her there. I want to interview her, alone." Jade nodded then bowed, grabbed my arm and then we went to the place called ''Principia. ''All I can say is "WOW!" Jade said "I will leave you now. Remember no touching things, no sitting on the chairs and just stand there." The Jade went outside. After 5 minutes someone opened the door, and it was Zelinda. Zelinda said, "Well, good afternoon, Emerald. I am Zelinda the praetor. Now answer each of my question. If you prove to me that you're worthy to be here at camp and join the twelveth legion. Let us start." Zelinda asked me a lot of questions, so I answered a lot of questions too. "So am I a new recruit." I said hopefully. "Or, an enemy to kill?" I swallowed. Zelinda laughed but the mature type of laugh and smiled and said, "You're a new recruit. Now go to the augury and tell them I agreed that you will become a new recruit. And, wait for they're decision." I bowed and went outside. I called Jade then I asked her if she can take me to an augury. She lead me at the hill and we went to a temple called Jupiter Optimus Maximus or Jupiter, the greatest, and the best. "Jake, new person. Decide her fate." This Jake guy is muscular and .... uh, ugly. He has brown hair and brown eyes. "Ok. Emerald Garcia? Yes. Zelinda agreed? Yes. Uh huh. Looks tough. Looks perfect." He said, scanning me. "Jake! Focus! Snap-out-of-it, son of Vulcan!" Jade said, frowning. "Tell Zelinda that I approve!" He said. He winked and smiled at me. I thought I was going to melt. Jade said, frowning, "Vulcan's kids, so.....!" Jade cleared her throat and "Welcome to Camp Jupiter! Go to the baths, and get cleaned. See you at evening supper." Then I said, "Thanks." Then she hand me some t-shirts then I went to take my shower. 3: "Welcome to the First Cohort!" Now that I am done taking a bath, I'm all fresh and clean. I saw Zelinda and Jade talking, when they saw me, they stood up. Jade said, "Emerald, again congratulations, for becoming a new recruit." Then Zelinda said "We're very happy you made it here." I answered "Thanks." Zelinda said quickly to Jade, "Jade call all the legionnares here. And group themselves according to where cohort they are." Jade answered, "Okey. Be right back." Then Jade ran off. There we're silence after that, all I can hear if creaking, now that's creepy. Then I heard ssomeone running. Now, I was mistaken, not someone, but a group of people. They we're grouped to five. Jade said to Zelinda, "They're here." Zelinda answered, "Well done. Now, to your cohort." Jade nodded then went to the second group. "Legionnares! I present you, Emerald Garcia, daughter of Apollo. She's now a new member of the twelveth legion. Now, Jake give me her ''probatio ''tablet." Zelinda said. Jake was holding something then gave it to Zelinda. It's a bronze tablet with my name on it. Zelinda put it on my shirt. Then Zelinda asked the group of people, "Does anyone of you volunteer, to guide her, in our way and rules in camp?" There we're murmurings, whispers, talking about me. I was expecting no one will volunteer, but I was wrong. It was a teenager older than me, maybe fourteen or fifteen, but she was seriously beautiful. She have red hair, blue eyes, tall, wearing the same t- shirt as I am and wearing a mini- skirt. "I will volunteer." She said confidently. Zelinda nodded then said, "Ruby has volunteered. Now Emerald is now a part of the First Cohort." Another girl steeped forward, now this girl is like 18, she have violet hair, green eyes, have a grape vine necklace. She said, "Welcome to the First Cohort, Emerald. I am Heather Hamilton, daughter of Bacchus, senior centurion of the First Cohort. Ruby is my co- centurion. Ruby is a daughter of Venus." Emerald said, "Thanks. And, Heather is a very nice name." Heather smiled then said, "Thanks. Come follow me." I followed her until we stopped at a room, labeled First Cohort. 4: War games..... Zelinda shouted, "Evening supper is starting. After, evening supper, we'll have War Games. See you all at the Battle Field of Mars Ultor." I muttered to myself, "War games...... gods, I better be careful or I'll die." Then Ruby stopped said, "This is our table. We eat here." I answered, "Ah... okey." Then we sat down and started eating. After 15 minutes, evening supper ended and we began to go to the Battle Field of Mars Ultor. They're we're two referees, Zelinda and another guy. The guy was tall, have brown hair and blue very dangerous eyes. I think he's 17. "Uh.. who's the guy." I said pointing to the evening sky. Ruby looked up and said, "Oh, it's the other praetor, Alexander Price. He's a son of Invidia, goddess of revenge." I could only think of one thing about Alexander, "It is not nice to do something bad to him or..... you know what will happen to you." Alexander and his pegasus was going down to the ground and dismounted his pegasus. Then he came towards me, then examined me, and said, "Emerald Garcia eh? I expect the best from you. The BEST." Oh my gods he's scary. I will never ever talk to him. Heather came with another girl who have green hair, violet hair, and wearing a grape vine bracelet. They have a remarkable resemblance. I think they're twins, I don't really know. Then Heather saw me then ran with the girl, then said, "Emerald this is my twin, Beatrice Hamilton, also a daughter of Bacchus." Beatrice took my hand and shaked it then said, "It's nice to meet you Emerald. I am the senior centurion of the Second Cohort." I said, "Yes. Nice meeting you." Then Beatrice smiled then went to the group behind us. Then Heather said, "First Cohort, fall in!" Then I heard Zelinda shouted "Ready and War!" Then the First Cohort and Second Cohort began going to the enemy group. Heather and Beatrice grew grape vines at the feet of the enemies who we're running towards us then the enemies tripped. Jade was using her awesome yet dangerous knife boomerang and her Imperial gold sword. Some of the daughters and sons of Venus started charmspeaking the other enemies to punch themselves. I was shooting arrows to our enemies and when they're near me I will stab them with my gladius. The war goes on. The Vulcan kids started banging they're clubs to the enemies head. The Ceres kids we're starting to grow Poinson Ivys to all the enemies near them. A daughter or son of Pluto, was summoning everything from the ground and hitting the enemies. It was hard to tell if the kid of Pluto is a girl or boy because she or he is in a jacket. Then the war gone terribly brutal. Many on are team we're injured already. Then Zelinda shouted, "Five, four, three, two, one! War games over. The first team wins, again." Our team started cheering. It wasn't really bad at war games, in fact, I would like to have the games everyday. 5: I am ordered a quest "Nice jod, Emerald!" Ruby said grinning. Then Alexander (the least person I ever liked) came to me. He gaved me a wicked smile then said "Not good, Emerald. Perhaps you still have to practice more but you're better than a beginner." Suddenly I punched him on the gut. I said to him, "You still have the guts to talk to me? Hah!" Then I ran towards a nearest bench and sat down. I muttered to myself, "It's my birthday on Friday. 7 days away from this day. Dad do you have a gift for me?" Then somebody sat beside me. It's the kid of Pluto. I stared at her/him blankly. Then she/he ducked her head and said, "You did great at the war games." She's a girl. Her voice is low but beautiful like a tired woman. I said, "You're a daughter of Pluto right?" She removed her hood, looked at me then smiled. She have short black hair and dark green eyes. She said "Yes, I am a daughter of Pluto. I am Bettina Lopez. Please call me Bettina. You don't need to introduce yourself. I know who you are." I answered, "Okey. So do you have any friends here?" She closed her eyes, nodded and said, "Yes. Kate Magica, daughter of Trivia." "Trivia is the goddess of magic right?" I asked. She just nodded. Then suddenly, all the legionnares came to us, chanting, "EMERALD! EMERALD! EMERALD!" I was like "Whoah." I sat there, speechless. Bettina just vanished beside me, then joined the crowd. Then suddenly someone (from nowhere), sat beside me. He have blonde hair and blue eyes like me. When he smiled at me, I can feel something on my cheek. His skin was glowing. He is a god. He said to me "You did well, Emerald. I'm very proud of you." Then he hugged me. It was Apollo, my dad! Everyone in the crowd murmered, but Apollo didn't seemed to care. He is muscular and very handsome, so some of the Venus' daughters screemed, like they just saw a very handsome and muscular guy. He stood, then grew into a 7 feet tall god. Then he said, "My daughter, Emerald, will have her birthday, 7 days from now. And because of that, I will order her a quest which will start tomorrow and end in her birthday, to find the lost Arrows of Power. She will be leader for the quest. And she will have two companions, Jade Favia and Ruby Atienza. The cave where the Arrows of Power is somewhere around Camp Half-Blood hill, which is the Greek territory. Just be careful there so we will not have another civil war. I have to go. Bye!" Then he vanished into thin air. Then Zelinda shouted to the crowd, "Centurions and senators and Jade Favia and Ruby Atienza, go to the Senate House. Other legionnares, go to sleep." Then the centurions, senators, praetors and us started going to the Senate House. Category:CryshaHera Category:Emerald Garcia Category:Emerald Garcia series